


Brokeback Mountain Drabbles

by Lillifred



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Paar nackte Füße folgen dem Bachlauf. Jack und Ennis. Die Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt, kein Hemd. Schau dort! Ein Wasserfall. Wer als erster da ist, na los, komm schon! Ennis stürzt kurz vor dem Ziel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. das Whiskey-Lächeln

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich die geschrieben habe. Es ist auf jeden Fall Jahre her.

Jacks Lippen schmecken nach Whiskey. Ennis liegt, um ihn ist Gras. Er lacht. Noch so ein Whiskeykuss! Noch mehr von diesem Whiskeyatem! Ohh, und bitte noch einmal so ein Whiskeylachen!

Jack. Jack.

Hilflos wie ein Kind nestelt der Rodeocowboy am Verschluss seiner Hose herum. Der Retter in der Not lässt sich Zeit. Ennis’ Lächeln ist selig.

In den Bächen fließt der Whiskey. Auf Erden ficken die Cowboys. Am Himmel stehen die Sterne.

Mehr davon. Mehr.

*

Solch eine Nacht noch einmal. Ennis’ Lächeln ist selig.

Solch eine Nacht nie mehr. Ennis’ Lächeln glänzt feucht. Jack hätte gesagt, es schmeckt nach Whiskey.


	2. Fische fangen mit bloßen Händen

Zwei Paar nackte Füße folgen dem Bachlauf. Jack und Ennis. Die Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt, kein Hemd. Schau dort! Ein Wasserfall. Wer als erster da ist, na los, komm schon! Ennis stürzt kurz vor dem Ziel.

Fische fangen mit bloßen Händen

Jack hat einen ganz dicken im Visier. Ennis flucht. Er ist nass. Seine Hose ist nass. Er muss rasch ans Ufer, sich ausziehen.

Der Wasserfall versprüht feine Tropfen. Ein milchiger Schleier, der Jack die Sicht auf das Ufer nimmt.  
Dann kommt Ennis zurück. Langsam, allzu langsam teilt sein Körper den Vorhang aus Wasser.

Ganz großes Kino.


	3. die Lüge

Lüge, Lüge. Dieses Verlangen ist Lüge.

Die Wahrheit ist weiblich, ist zärtlich, ist rund. Die Wahrheit heißt Alma.

Jacks Arm, auf ihm, im Zelt, im Schlaf, das ist schlimm. Die Empfindung aber, die Ennis spürt, ist schlimmer, ist Lüge.

Ennis sieht nicht so viel, es ist dunkel, das ist gut, sein Kopf dröhnt, das ist besser, unter ihm Jack, Ennis hat eine Gänsehaut, sie stößt an die Zeltwand, reibt sich daran, Jack stöhnt.  
Ennis wird, im Verlauf dieses Sommers zum notorischen Lügner, notorisch in Zelten, notorisch im freien, im dunklen, im hellen.

Ennis lügt. Alma stöhnt. Jack stöhnt. Alma heult.


	4. Geister

Wenn ich einmal sterbe, verstreu meine Asche hier.

Morgens auf dem Brokeback. Jack schleicht sich aus dem Zelt. Ennis schläft, wie ein Kind.

Es riecht wieder nach Sommer. Der junge Mann, fröhlich pfeifend, ist nicht mehr hier. Für solche wie ihn gibt es dies Jahr keine Arbeit.

Wieder der Brokeback. Lange nicht hier gewesen, Jack.

Wenn ich einmal sterbe, verstreu meine Asche hier.

Das Wasser riecht nach Schweiß. Ich sehe die Narbe im Gras, wo unser Zelt stand. In dieses Gras sickerte unser Blut, unser Sperma. Ich höre deine Stimme Jack, spüre deine Hand auf meinem Hemd.

Wir sind hier.


End file.
